


[Podfic of] Paying the Rent / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/117657">Paying the Rent</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:29:49</p><p>It was long since dark, and Kris was having to stop playing every fifteen minutes or so to blow on his hands and warm them back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Paying the Rent / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paying The Rent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117657) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/hfoy9qh23cava3m6k1f8vctdtbnabm30.mp3) | 27.4 MB | 00:29:49  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/paying-rent).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
